bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Celebration Experimentation
"The Celebration Experimentation" is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This is the show's 200th episode that aired on Thursday, February 25, 2016. Summary Amy wants to throw a birthday party for Sheldon's 36th Birthday. Initially Sheldon is scared because of his past experience as a kid, but changes his mind and his friends come up with ideas including inviting Adam West (TV's Batman). Extended Plot Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and Penny are descending the staircase and Amy wants to ask Sheldon that since they never let him celebrate his birthday, that this year they could. Sheldon agrees that that is a discussion they could have and then he disappears up the stairs. Amy thinks they are still together talking until she realizes that he is gone. Neither Penny nor Leonard are surprised that he leaves once the subject of this birthday comes up. Entering the apartment Penny wonders where Sheldon is. As Leonard goes off to check his room, Sheldon jumps out from behind the couch and shouts "Surprise!" scaring them. "Just one example how birthdays can be terrible," exclaims Sheldon. After some prodding, Sheldon finally explains why he hates celebrating his birthday. He shared his birthday with his twin sister. No one he invited would come though he never liked any of them much anyway. His sister and her friends would always be mean to him like when he was six they told him that Batman was coming. He waited by the window for hours and he stated "a robin flying into the window" was the closest thing to that. Amy assures him that they would never hurt him like that. Sheldon made her last birthday so memorable, she wanted to return the favor. There are lots of his friends who would be glad to come. Eventually, he reluctantly accepts a party with cake, presents and demonstrations of admiration and love; however, Amy owes him “big time”. The guys are at the comic shop and Howard asks Raj what he's getting Sheldon for his birthday. Raj suggests getting him a dinosaur fossil, but Leonard reminds him not to get him anything Jurassic since he believes that whole chunk of time has gone Hollywood. Leonard then thinks of the idea to invite a real Batman to his party due to Sheldon's bad childhood experience. He then asks Stuart for Adam West’s contact info since Stuart tried to get him for a comic book signing for his store. Stuart gives it to them, but warns them that he is something of a diva. He won't take the bus or pack his own lunch. Meanwhile at 4A, the ladies are asking Sheldon what he wants at his party. He would like a three layered chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. No messages on the cake in capital letters since he doesn't like his cake yelling at him. Mylar (foil) balloons, not latex. And if Amy brings water balloons, he’ll jump off the roof and aim for her car. As to music, he likes marching bands and Tibetan throat singing. Penny nixes the music. Leonard, Raj and Howard in Leonard’s car going to pick up Adam West and they start getting into a debate over who is the best Batman. For Raj is Michael Keaton, Christian Bale, Lego Batman and then Adam West. Howard tells Raj not to discuss that with West even though he did beat out George Clooney. At the apartment. Penny, Stuart and Bernadette are there decorating. Stuart is frosting his cake, and is glad to have been invited. He doesn't always feel like he is part of the group. Penny wants him to hurry up so he should frost the cake and Category:Season 9 Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Birthdays Category:Leslie Category:Kripke Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Stephen Hawking Category:Skype Category:Batman Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Shenny Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Guest Appearances Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:No Emily appearance (Season 9) Category:No Claire appearance Category:Jim Parsons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Winter episodes